


I'll Take You There

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, One True Pairing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sexy Times, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Force Ships It, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, rey and ben just want to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: Kylo’s eyes are dark and just a little mischievous. “Do your friends know? Do they know everything that happened between us?”“Yes. We had a force connection created by Snoke. Now we don’t. End of story.” Rey grunts and bites her lip as she surges forward and tries to swing her lightsaber under his defenses. "Nothing else happened."“You didn’t think it was nothing at the time. I’d say you even enjoyed yourself. Let me see if I can remember a direct quote.”Rey narrows her eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”“Rey, you can regret it all you want, but you can’t deny what happened. It’s just us now. There’s no reason for you to be ashamed.”“There’s every reason for me to be ashamed!” Rey snaps.“Ah, so you do remember.”





	I'll Take You There

Sabers clash with a shower of sparks, red against blue, the same dance over and over again. Rey can feel it, she is going to lose this round. They weave through the inky black formations formed long ago buy volcanic flow. The terrain in rough, and in the fading light, difficult to navigate. They both have more wounds from the rocks below than from each other. Kylo ducks and blocks, taking the defensive approach, while Rey drives him back. 

Kylo leaps up on a small rock formation and they both pause to catch their breaths. “You still want to kill me?”

Rey can’t help but bark out and angry laugh. “Why would I have changed my mind since the last time?” She uses the force the hit him hard and topples over, rock ripping through clothing. He rolls a few times and then jumps up, barely out of range of her next swing. 

“Which time?”

“Any time. Every time.” Rey lifts her arms in a shrug. 

“I can recall a time when it very much the opposite.”

“Oh really? Because I can’t.” Their sabers clash again, and Rey nearly looses her grip from the power of his swing. God, she’d forgotten just how strong he is. 

Kylo’s eyes are dark and just a little mischievous. “Do your friends know? Do they know everything that happened between us?” 

“Yes. We had a force connection created by Snoke. Now we don’t. End of story.” Rey grunts and bites her lip as she surges forward and tries to swing under his defenses. "Nothing else happened."

“You didn’t think it was nothing at the time. I’d say you even enjoyed yourself. Let me see if I can remember a direct quite.” 

Rey narrows her eyes, assessing the situation for the best course of action. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Rey, you can regret it all you want, but you can’t deny what happened.”

“Stop! Nothing happened! Ah!” With a slick, new maneuver she’s never seen before, Kylo flicks his lightsaber, pricking her hand with the tip and flinging her weapon off to the side where is rolls out of sight.

“It’s just us now. There’s no reason for you to be ashamed.”

“There’s every reason for me to be ashamed!” Rey snaps. 

“Ah, so you do remember.” Kylo smirks and leans in even closer. 

Rey sucks in a breath and squeezes her shaking fists. “No”. All she can manage is a whisper. 

“Rey”, he suddenly softens, his brows pressing together forming a furrow in his forehead. Rey tries to focus on that rather than look into those pleading eyes. His voice has dropped an octave when he whispers, “I know you remember because I remember every detail.”

His eyes pull at her, searching out and latching onto her own, his gaze so intense it could melt. Now she is in danger of crying and that must not happen because if it does, she’ll never be able to finish what she started all that time ago, in the snow, on Starkiller Base. There is no room for tears and feelings, only purpose and a higher calling. 

“No!” Rey jerks back, attempting to put some distance between them, but Kylo’s hands shoot out to capture her wrists in his large, unyielding hands, his own saber falling to the ground with a clink. He grips her so tightly, she knows it will leave bruises. He holds her in close to him, forcing her to look him in the eyes and taste his heaving breaths.

“Let me remind you. I remember everything perfectly.” Rey only bites her lip, fighting back the tears just behind her eyes. “We were in Snoke’s throne room. I had just killed him, and you and I had just killed all his guards. I asked you to join me.” Kylo’s voice breaks and he clears his throat to steady it. “You denied me. I had no plan for the future, all I knew was that Snoke would die that day and I wanted to spend the rest of my days after that with you.” He pulls her even closer and consumes her with his eyes. “You wanted the same thing, to be with me. But not enough. You tried to take the saber back from me. To do what, to kill me? To run away? When that lightsaber, my family’s lightsaber, broke, it flung us to opposite sides of the room and knocked us out.”

Rey is now shaking from the effort of keeping the tears back and holding herself back from him. 

Kylo licks his lips and ducks down so his face is dangerously close to hers and then continues. “You woke up first. You were exhausted and injured, but you saw me lying on the ground and you conjured all your strength to crawl to me. I woke to your eyes, brimming with tears and your hands on my face and concern in your voice as you choked out my name.” The tears have won and are now flowing freely down Rey’s face. 

“And I reached up to touch your face.” Finally, Kylo releases her wrists, but she makes to move to run. He mimics his words as he slides his fingertips up along the side of her jaw and into her hair. Rey is shaking. “And suddenly I didn’t care which side you were on, or that we had been fighting only moments before. All I knew was that I needed you. So, when you leaned down to kiss me”, Kylo leans in close, touching his forehead to Rey’s, “I could do nothing else but kiss you back.” He glances down at her lips and she expects him to press them to hers, but is disappointed when he doesn’t. “I couldn’t stop kissing you”, he breaths into her lips and Rey wonders how she’s still standing. “I never wanted to again. My head fell back against the floor as you leaned over me to devour my mouth. One hand was in my hair and the other kept your balance. And when you pressed your chest against mine, it ignited a fire in me I had forgotten was possible.”

“My hands left your face and ran down you back to trace your waist.” As Kylo speaks, he runs his hands down her body and clutches at her waist, leaving tingles of pleasure in their wake. “And I touched you like this. His hand dips his hand down to cup her ass and she sucks in a breath, instinctively pressing her body against him. And now he’s running his hands up and down her back and one hand slips down beneath the waistband of her pants to palm her bare ass, as the other hand wanders under her shirt to run a gloved finger along the underside of her breast. Unable to hold herself back, Rey gasps into his neck and desperately clutches the fabric on his back. 

“Remember Rey, how we let our hands roam each other’s bodies?” He suddenly takes her whole breast into his hand and squeezes it roughly, then messages her nipple with his thumb. “Remember how did this and you moaned into my mouth?” Rey lets her lips graze the skin of his neck but is still holding back, fearing that if she let herself kiss him once, she may never stop. Kylo breaths into her hair as he continues fondle her breasts. She wants him to do more, to touch her between her legs and sooth her aching clit, to rip of her clothing and press every bit of his warm skin against hers. She can feel him so hard against her stomach and without reaching into his mind, she knows he’s barley holding back. So, why isn’t he making love to her right now? 

He’s waiting for her, she realizes. He needs her to be right there with him. He needs to know she wants him just as badly as he wants her. So, slowly she lifts her face to meet his needy eyes. She doesn’t try to hide it when she glances down to take in those thick, soft lips. God, she wants to feel them all over her body! Rey locks her arms around his neck and locks both hands in his perfect, beautiful hair. She pulls him down close and angles her head so their lips are so close that when she speaks, they brush together. “I remember.” And when their lips meet, they are both thrust into each other’s minds and into the memory. 

...

“Ben.” Rey gasps as he kisses down her neck and sucks at her collarbone. He has both hands on her breasts, now, hungerly squeezing moans from her wide-open mouth. Her head is thrown back against the floor of the throne room where they had just killed a dozen men. He kneels between her legs and grinds his erection against her clit. Rey slides her hands under the back of his tunic and buries her fingernails in the flesh of his back, which makes him hiss against the hollow of her throat. “Rey”, he pants, his eyes so wide and desperate when he finds her gaze. She surges up to take his bottom lip into her mouth and wraps her legs around his ass, opening herself wide to feel him as he grinds against her. Rey continues sliding her hands up under his shirt, hiking it up until he’s forced to break away and rip it off. 

Oh, force she just wants to stare at him forever. The last time she’d seen him shirtless, it hadn’t been this close; and now that he is she can’t help but take in every inch of it. Rey runs her finger all along his torso, noticing how his muscles squeeze in response as she grazes his lower stomach. Her mouth is on him before she knows what she’s doing, tasting every curve of his broad chest, making him sigh. Then he pulls her up into a sitting position and hastily pulls her tunic up over her head until she is bare for him. His head falls forward to burry his face in her breasts, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him. Damn, it feels so good with Ben’s breath and mouth on her. He has her gasping and nearly coming, before he lifts his head to kiss her again.

“Ben”, she whispers, pushing him back, savoring to feeling of his heaving chest beneath her palms. His eyes dance across her face, waiting nervously, kneeling before her. Rey reaches out to cup his knees before running her fingers teasingly up his thighs. They stop at his hips where, one by one, she hooks her fingers under his waistband. Ben is barely breathing, starring at her with mouth wide. Both hands trace around to the front to undo the clasp, before circling back around to slide her palms down onto his bare ass. As she slips her hands lower, his pants slowly slide down with them. Her fingers are on the backs of his thighs when his cock finally comes free and Rey can only stare in wonder. It is bigger than she expected, though she thought she’d gotten a good idea when it strained against the material of his pants as he ground against her. If possible, it gets even harder as he watches her stare at him. Rey swallows hard and tares her eyes away to see that he’s grinning. 

Slowly, Rey slides her fingers back up his legs and ass, loving the way his muscles contract beneath her touch. Placing one hand on his hip, the other one sides down and very slowly, she gently takes him into her hand. His fingers bite into her back as he closes his eyes and tries to steady himself, to keep himself from coming right then and there. She patiently waits, keeping her hand very still until he opens his eyes and meets her gaze. Ben bites his lip and she slowly stokes the shaft from tip to base and up again. It feels so strange, but also wonderfully heavy in her hand. 

Ben’s eyes fall to her still clothed lower half and he bits his lip in need. In response, Rey kneels up straight and he reaches around and gently works her pants down to her knees. Ben takes her in hungerly as she lazily strokes his cock, wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible. He raises a hand to her mouth, and then pauses, waiting. Confused, Rey raises her eyebrows before realizing he wants her to take off his glove. She parts her lips and he slips his pointer finger inside. It makes him hiss when she playfully bites down on the leather and then lets up enough for him to slide his hand out. Chuckling, she tosses it away with her teeth and he gives her the other hand to undress. When his hands are free, he brings them to her waist again, but one continues to travel lower. She moans when his fingers slide between her folds and down her damp silt. 

Ben’s eyebrows suddenly lift in surprise and he retracts his hand for them both to see, fingers slick with her wetness. Rey can’t help but blush. “Wow, you’re so wet.” She moans when his hand returns to her, fingers teasing her clit and exploring her entrance. When he slips one inside, she falls forward against him and grinds herself against his hand. Her hands clutch at his shoulders. 

“Ben, shit! I can’t wait any longer.” She cries out as she begins to feel an orgasm mounting. 

He takes her head in his hand and they lay down on the ground together; on their sides, facing each other. He grasps her ass and pulls her hips to him as she wraps her leg around his hip to give him better access; he rubs his hard, warm cock along her dripping slit. When he presses the head hard against her clit, she grinds down against him. “Rey.” He breaths as his chest shudders against her. His tip continues to skirt along her entrance, so dangerously close to slipping in, all it would take is a little pressure for her to swallow him up. “Rey”, Ben pulls his head back to look at her, and barely fends off her desperate kisses. “Rey.” He holds her gaze. “This is-.” He shakes his head. 

“I know”, she whispers.

“And we are-.”

“I know.”

“Are you’re sure?”

“Are you?” 

His eyes dart between hers for a moment before entering her with hard thrust. 

Rey gasps and then cries out, her head falling back as he pushes himself all the way inside her and then pauses to let them both breathe. If she thought anything had ever felt good before, it all paled compared to the ecstasy of being filled up completely by this man, this man. This man. 

Agonizingly slowly, Ben slides back out and then in, out and in, out and in. Savoring the feeling of every inch as she takes him in. He is inside her. His face glows with the realization. The sanctity of it all, it almost feels like worship. He holds her tightly as she claws at the damp curls at the nape of his neck. He loses his face in the warm crook of her neck. 

They are fire, bodies twined and clasped together like a lock that without a key. Rey needs more. She slides her hands down his back to his ass and urges him on, helping set the rhythm before collapsing into him and he steadily pups into her. Bodies slapping loudly each time they connect. Beads of sweat drip down from the crook of her knee where it is hooked tightly around Ben and sweat drips off the ends of his hair onto her jaw and clavicle. They are panting and sweating, but it is still not enough. 

In one fluid movement Ben flips her over onto her back and kneels between her legs, kissing and licking, and biting at her nipples. The absence of his cock inside her makes her dizzy. With nothing to clamp onto, she fears she’ll come right there. But then the head of his cock is pushing at her entrance again and she lets her legs fall open to give him full access. This new angle lets him go deeper still, and after a few slow deep strokes to warm up, Ben begins to really take her. All Rey can do is throw her head back and let him have all of her. He is pumping so fast and hard she thinks she might black out. He grips her hips so tightly it would hurt if he wasn’t making her feel so good. He thrusts so hard, his balls smacking thickly against her ass. 

As much as they want to, they can’t keep up this frantic rhythm much longer. Rey feels a coil winding up deep inside her and Ben’s face is red, breaths hitching. With some deep breaths he slows the pace a little and leans over her, pressing their bodies together, arms on either side of her head.

Rey looks up and looses herself in his eyes. He is so beautiful, making her feel just right, filling her up and grinding against her clit. His hair hangs down around his face like an obsidian halo as he looms above her, his face tender and eyes only on her. She can barely believe he is giving her everything, not holding anything back, not the entire galaxy. She can’t believe anything could feel more right than her here with this man. This man This man. This man who could have been hers if only she’d taken his hand. This man who could have been hers if only she could have swayed him. She wants to stay in this moment forever, but can barely pause between breaths to tell him, “I’m- I’m gonna come.” Tears prick her eyes as she rocks up to meet his trusts, urging him on.

It’s almost here, a warm wall of water, picking up speed as rushes on, about to crash over her. “Ah”, she cries, gripping Ben shoulders, “I’m almost there.” 

“Good, Rey. Come with me. I’ll take you there.” And suddenly the force in all around them and inside them and connecting their hearts, minds, and souls. They can’t see the throne room around them anymore, only a hazy golden glow. And he feels her in every way possible and is inside her in every way possible. He shouts into her hair as he begins to come, thrusting harder and faster. When Rey feels his hot cum spurting inside, it pushes her over the edge. The wave crashes down and she comes harder than she thought possible. Her whole body clenches up and he continues to thrust her through her orgasm as her tight cunt squeezes every drop out of him. Rey bits Ben’s shoulder as her legs and torso spasm, his last languid strokes carry her back down to earth. 

Ben falls to the floor beside her, but immediately reaches out so scoop her into his body. She cocoons into his large frame and they both try to learn how to breathe again. After moments of quiet stillness, Ben reaches down to gather both of her hands up into his. He brings them to his mouth and peppers them with sleepy kisses. Rey’s eyes are so heavy she can barely open theme enough to look up at him. She extracts one hand to sweep his hair out of his face and he leans into her touch. She sleepily continues to run her fingers through the damp strands. 

“You’re people will have reached the planet by now. We can’t do this anymore. I can’t fight you.” Rey meets his gaze. “We have to do something to end this war so we can be together and do whatever we want to.”

“How could we do that?” Rey is hesitant because he’s already turned down her other solution. 

“We can break it down form the inside. I’ll sabotage the First Order while you keep your people from getting killed and try to defuse the situation. We can communicate through the force and-.” 

“So, you have a plan?” 

“Yes, I think so.”

 

In silence, the couple gets up and dresses each other. Kylo Ren carefully rewraps Rey’s arms and Rey returns his gloves to his hands. When she finishes clasping his saber to his belt, Kylo scoops her up into his arms and carries her to Snoke’s personal escape pod. He tucks her inside and straps on her harness. Rey’s head lulls against the seat as Kylo fumbles with the buckle. She watches him and tears collect in her eyes. When he meets her gaze, his forehead creases in concern. He brings his finger to her eye and swipes away a few tears slipping over the brim. “This is going to work, Rey. I have a good feeling about this.” She really does try to smile for him, but her heart is breaking. She does not have a good feeling about this. 

“I don’t want to leave you here. What if someone finds you here with him and get you in trouble?” 

“I’ll pretend to be asleep. I’ll tell them that you killed Snoke and that you escaped.”

“Is anyone really going to buy that?”

“You’re a Jedi. The people here are already scared of you and they know nothing about our power range. I’ll make them buy it, and then I’ll take charge.” He placed both halves of his grandfather’s lightsaber into her hands and closes her fingers around them. “I’ll see you down on Crait.” 

Rey nods, unable to clear the lump from her throat. 

“I’ll do what I can to make sure as many of you as possible get away. Even though I could care less about any of them, I’ll do it for you. I’ll send all the tie fighters after your ship. You’ll be able to handle them.” 

Rey bites back a smile at the way he still refuses to say the name of his father’s ship. “The Falcon? It’s not my ship, its Chewie’s.” 

Kylo doesn’t meet her eyes and balls his fists. “Yes. The Falcon. Now, you’d better go.” 

Rey grabs his hands to keep him from leaving. “Wait! When will I see you again?” 

“We have the force connection…”

“It’s not exactly reliable.”

“Then, I don’t know.” He leans in to kiss her softly one last time before breaking their contact. He steps back as the door slides into place and then hits the launch button. 

...

 

The sky appears to be made of fire as the sun dips slowly behind the black lava fields. Kylo tucks his cloak more comfortably around Rey’s naked body and she gathers up one of his large hands to plant kisses on its scarred and scraped surface. She keeps her face hidden in his chest, holding her eyes tight shut, hoping that as long as she does she can pretend like the rest of the world isn’t there. His low bass rumbles against her cheek when he finally speaks. “So, which time was better?” 

Rey snorts and laughs into his skin, not daring to open her eyes, just yet. 

“I mean this time I made you come twice, so I’d say maybe we’re getting better every time.” 

Lazily, Rey taps a finger to his lips and chuckles. “Hush.” She doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or sob. 

He burrows his nose in her hair and sighs deeply. “You know that was a good plan we had. Too bad you let your friends convince you I was playing you.”

“Too bad you let your people blow up our base.”

Ben falls quiet. Rey can feel something dripping into her hair. Tears. She holds him tighter. “Close your eyes”, she whispers, “It makes it easier just to make the world go away.” 

He cries silently into her hair before falling still. 

“I suppose there no use in trying to find some sort of resolution.” His voice is tired and resigned. 

“I don’t see how. I can’t let you kill my people.”

“And I can’t let your people win.” 

They get up quietly and begin to dress in silence. When Kylo is finished, he scoops Rey’s tunic from the ground and carries it over to her. She finishes wrapping her arms. She is so beautiful standing in the sunset glow, unashamedly bare chested. Kylo leans down to press his face to her breasts and with a sigh, Rey strokes the back of his head. He worships her breasts, kissing the and caressing them before falling to his knees to trail his lips down her stomach. He brushes her lower belly with a million feather soft kisses. “I will never love anyone else again.” He whispers. 

Rey keeps her eyes on the horizon, hardened face devoid of emotion. She has to, for if she cries for him now, she may never stop. “I have only ever loved you.” 

The light in the sky is nearly gone when the pair, two halves of one whole, turn to go their separate ways. Rey ignites her saber to light her path and turns to see Kylo do the same. They survey each other one last time. 

“I hope we never meet again in this life. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Perhaps the next one will be kinder to us.” Kylo adjusts his saber in his hand. 

They both turn and take a few steps away from each other. 

“Ben.”

Kylo turns around again. Rey looks like she might break. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“I know.” 

Two lightsabers, one blue and the other red, pierce through the night, going in opposite directions towards whatever fate lies ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started out just wanting to write a cute sexy story, but then it got real angsty and emotional. I'm sorry.  
> This is my first time writing explicit sexy times, so forgive me if I don't know what I'm talking about.  
> Reylo is my heart and soul. I hope you enjoy! If you do, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
